ExtraterrestrialTakuma Ichijouoneshot
by RemyKeehlJeevas
Summary: This is my first oneshot ever. I tried my best to relate the story to the song and I think I did pretty good for my first time. So please read it and review it. I would appreciate it much. It is based on the song Extraterrestrial by Katy Perry.


So this story is my first one-shot and I mean ever. I think it's really good for my first time. I worked really hard on it. It is based on the song Extraterrestrial by Katy Perry. I tried my best to relate the story with the song and I thik I did pretty well and for my first time that mean sI have plrenty time to practice writing more and generating stories for you wonderful readers and faithful reviewers. SO please Read, Review and Enjoy! Ps: If there is anything I should fix for the next time I write one please give me some tips and critiques so that you will enjoy them more.

Thankyou and please regaurd me kindly. :D (sorry been reading FB)

~IGotABulletProofHeartAngel~

Ichijou Takuma One-shot

Extraterrestrial

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

It was another day in the Moon Dorm at Cross Academy and I was sitting comfortably in a chair across from my boyfriend, engaging myself in a book, when I heard soft snoring. I looked up to see Takuma sleeping peacefully on the couch; his hand hidden behind his blonde locks, his other hand holding a book to his chest. I watched his chest rise and fall slowly, listening to the sound of his breath.

I smiled at him. He was so beautiful when he slept not that he wasn't when he didn't, but he just looked calmer and more relaxed. The way his lean, muscular, well-built body lay comfortably at an angle, the way his chest rose and fell, the way his lips curved slightly, and the way his hair sexily fell covering parts of his eyes, oh gosh, he was HOT.

I wanted to touch him and hold him, and kiss him so much that I died from lack of oxygen. Takuma made me feel safe, and warm. His loving, bubbly, hyper-fun, humorous and protective personality gives me strength to fly. I don't know where I'd be or what I'd do without him. I loved him….so much.

Takuma shifted slightly and that was when I truly realized, I had been staring at him for so long. I turned away and blushed at the fact. I began to think about the relationship I had had with Takuma. It was different for a human like me, but it was beautiful … no, supernatural, no…out of this world, no… universal, NO. It was more than that. It was, oh I can't describe it, and it was amazing and strange at the same time.

_Your touch magnetizing, _

_Feels like I am floating,_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid,_

_You're not like the others,_

_Futuristic Lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

I remember the first time I met Takuma. It was my first day, after moving in, at Cross Academy.

~Flashback~

It was the last class of the day, and I had left early to go to Chairman, only to be stampeded by thousands of girls a few minutes later. After the rampage passed by, I found myself on the ground. Just a few scrapes here and there, nothing some band aids and alcohol couldn't fix. Out of nowhere, a hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up to see a tall blonde boy, about 17 or 18; he had gorgeous green eyes and wore a gentle yet concerned expression. "Are you okay," he asked. I nodded unable to speak. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. He chuckled, "Sorry about the fan girl brigade. They really like us." I furrowed my brows, "Us?" He stared at me for a moment and then ran a hand threw his hair, "Oh, forgive me please, you must be the new student. Ah, well, I am Takuma Ichijou, the vice president of the Moon Dorm. And welcome to Cross Academy. I'm from the Night Class. The girls that just passed through here are from a fan club apparently for the Night Class, though it can be annoying, they're cute. What's your name?" I was staring so intently at his well-sculpted features and those gorgeous green eyes that when all my senses came back to me, I began to stutter, "I-I-I, my-name is, um, I-, uh, Avery, Avery Swanson," I answered mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

He flashed a cute smile, "Nice to meet you Avery. Hmm, well, I must be going to class but I hope to see you around Avery," and like that he was gone.

He was beautiful. But there was something else about him, almost inhuman. I shrugged it off and continued 'bout my day.

~Flashback End~

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes and I'm ready to go_

_Lead me in to the light_

I smiled at Takuma and chuckled to myself as I began to remember how we became best friends over, of course, his favorite subject: Manga!

~Flashback~

I was walking to the library because I needed the next volume of a new manga named, My Bloody Valentine. (A/N: I know that's a band/movie but I'm just going for a name here. I apologize if this is an actual manga and if it isn't, I came up with it out of the blue. :D Lol)

It was an epic, funny, and suspense-filled romance. I was so engaged in finishing the last pages of volume 2, I didn't see that I was going to bump into someone, and I did. I dropped my book due to contact and I immediately began apologizing. I leaned down to pick up my book and up again only to see a familiar pair of green eyes, "Oh, Ichijou-san," I blushed, "I'm sorry, it's just this," I held up the book, "is really good. I didn't see you and I just really…" My voice died down to notice that Ichijou was, well, I don't think Ichijou-san was listening anymore. "Um, Ichijou-san," I waved my hands in his face. He seemed to be motionless while standing there with his mouth open. I put the book down," Takuma-san?" I said. He closed his mouth and gulped, "You like manga?" I scoffed and raised an eyebrow, "Um, hell yea! I don't really enjoy reading "actual" books, as people say, so I read books with pictures and interesting stuff." I answered, showing the book again. "That's so cool! I thought I'd never find anyone else with the same passion for manga," I sweat-dropped as stars surrounded him and his giddy expression. "Well what are your favorites?" I asked. He smiled, "Well, I like all of them," he answered. "Of course, I'm more into the funny fantasy supernatural romance ones. Especially the ones about vampires, hence the words, 'My Bloody Valentine.' Haha." I said. Takuma chuckled hesitantly, "Really?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I don't know, I've always been fascinated by the supernatural thing and sort of a fan of vampires. It inspired me to think bigger about fictional things. Vampires, they're amazing people to me. I just think one day, I'm gonna be one, aha…." I blushed, "Ah, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy" I mumbled. "Oh no! I think that's fascinating," he beamed, waving his hand like it was nothing. "Well, Come on Ichijou-san; give me the load down on your manga," I smiled and right then Takuma had the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face, "Okay!"

~Flashback End~

After that, I had spent weeks with Takuma. All we did was talk, laugh, read, eat, and sleep together. And that is how we became best friends. I found out his secret a few weeks later which was also our first kiss only to learn that there would be more.

_Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

~Flashback~

I had been reading volume 14 of My Bloody Valentine, and I had gotten tired of it so I turned to Takuma. He looked as if he was zoning out, but he was staring so intently at me. I blushed and rubbed my neck, I checked the time and because I could no longer bare the silence, I broke it. "Are you okay Takuma" I put my hand on his shoulder, "Yea, Avery. I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit tired." He replied. "It is after, uh, ten o-clock." I said yawning.

I leaned my head on Takuma's shoulder. It was silent for a while and the moon was illuminating the night like the sun on steroids. Takuma pulled away almost as quickly as I put my head on his shoulder. I furrowed my brows, "What's wrong?" Takuma sighed, "Honestly, I'm finding it harder and harder to keep myself well-behaved around you. I'm finding it harder to breathe, and harder to see." I stood up from the bench we were sitting on, "Oh," I said quietly, "Well maybe I should just go." What a disappointment. I was about to turn away, when Takuma stood up and held my arms, I looked at him. "No, Avery please don't be upset and don't leave," he spoke with a quiet voice, "I'm also finding it harder to stay away from you." I blushed and I didn't know if it was just me or was Takuma standing only a few inches away from my body. Takuma leaned even closer and he was on my neck like a leech, "I have this urge, to be with you," he began kissing my neck softly. "I feel like I need you, I want to hold you, I want you," his breath was becoming ragged, and he was dangerously close to me. "Honestly, Avery, I want to love you." He said, now kissing a line down my neck to my throat. His hand ran down my sides sending a shiver down my back. But me on the other hand, was frozen right to the spot, as the things that were going on were starting register slowly in my brain. It was only moments now before I start saying things without thinking, "I love you too Takuma." I said. Yep, there it was. Except I don't have to think about that one. I moved my hands to his back pushing him closer to me. "Avery….right now… I need…your blood." Takuma said breathing heavy. And thoughtless me replies, "Then take it." After a moment, I feel two sharp needles in my neck. I threw my head back from the small amount of pain I received only to be followed by absolute pleasure.

I could hear Takuma drinking my blood. And through the passing time, I just realized that Takuma is a _vampire…? _After a moment, Takuma pulls away licking his lips, "I'm sorry Avery. I didn't want to hurt you. I just, I guess, I love you. And I totally understand if you don't wanna ever talk to me again I just—"I became annoyed with his ranting and apologizing, "Takuma just shut up," I said and I kissed him.

~Flashback End~

_Take me T-T-Take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

And ever since then we've been an item, an inseparable force. I smiled and looked at Takuma. A mischievous plan formed in my mind and I smiled deviously.

I put my book on the coffee table and walked over to where Takuma was lying. He was still sleeping soundly, so I carefully removed the book from his hand and placed it on the table and I crawled over him and straddled his waist while he was still sleeping. He still didn't move. Perfect. I leaned down and gave him a small chaste kiss on his lips and then moved to his neck. I nibbled and kissed it here and there. I bit my lip and smiled. It was all good until I felt to hands firmly on my waist. When did he move his arm from behind his head? I smirked. I leaned down and bit Takuma's lips. He stirred and gave me one of his sexy smirks, "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. I grinned, "Kissing you." He smiled and moved his hands up and down my sides, "No, you're taunting me." He said opening those green eyes that I love so much. "Am I?" I asked innocently. "You know, that innocent tone of yours could get you in trouble," he said. I smiled, "then punish me by all means_, Takuma_." Takuma sat up and pulled my body closer to his and he kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He begged for entrance, but I refuse to let him. He growled in frustration wanting it now, so he moved his hand down my thighs and back only to go up my shirt. I gasped, and he took the advantage and dipped his tongue in my mouth.

_Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers,  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic_

There have been plenty of times when me and Takuma have made out but none of them were like this moment right now.

He was driving me crazy.

Every move he made drew a moan from me and god he loved it and he begged for more by pinning me to the couch. I whimpered.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension _

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, Lead me into the light_

_Kiss Me, K-K-Kiss me_

_Infect with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me T-T-Take me, _

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

I guess it was the heat of the moment and Takuma had wrapped my legs around his waist and pinned be against a wall. He had removed my shirt, and was on my neck like a leech. It felt so good though. And in a flash we were in his room. He threw me on the bed. I smirked at him and he crawled on the bed towards me. I kissed him once, and then again. He pushed me back and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I ripped his shirt off and threw it somewhere to nowhere. We stopped for a moment and smiled at each other, "Takuma?" I said and he looked at me, "Yea?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you." Takuma smiled even more, "I love you to Avery, more than you can imagine," and with that we continued.

Oh believe me that night was amazing.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy. You're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

Hmm, maybe there is or isn't a word to describe this feeling.

But I think I've got one:

_Extraterrestrial_


End file.
